The present invention is directed generally to a table setting display guide and, in particular, to a table setting display guide whereby a user can select a desired dinnerware plate pattern to be used in conjunction with a selected table setting.
There are numerous dinnerware plate or china manufacturers which manufacture and offer for sale a plurality of different dinnerware plate patterns. Similarly, table settings which include selected tablecloths, napkins, silverware, stemware, glasses and the like come in various arrangements. Table settings may, for example, be provided in formal, informal, traditional, contemporary, country and transitional layouts.
A consumer, in deciding which table setting layout best suits such consumer's taste and desire usually first selects one of the table setting layouts. After such table setting layout is selected, the consumer faces the difficult choice of selecting an appropriate dinnerware plate pattern which both compliments the table setting layout selected and meets the consumer's taste an desire.
Heretofore, it has proven difficult for manufacturers of table settings and manufacturers of dinnerware plate patterns to provide a convenient and accessible means whereby a consumer could make an appropriate selection from among the numerous table settings and dinnerware plate patterns provided.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a table setting display guide which allows a consumer to readily and conveniently match a selected table setting to one of a plurality of dinnerware plate patterns.